


Stay

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the phone call in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/499301"><strong>Enigma</strong></a>, Jack shows up on Daniel's door step</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

The doorbell rang as Daniel was getting out of the shower. He frowned and pulled a towel around him, heading for the door still dripping. Through the peephole he spotted Jack, making faces at him. He pulled open the door and Jack smiled, holding out a take out tray of coffee and a bag that promised donuts.

“Jack? What are you doing here?”

“What? Too early?”

“No…well, yes, but…”

“Are you going to let me in or are we going to stand here giving your neighbors a peep show?” He nodded toward the towel, which was starting to slip. Daniel grabbed at it, then stepped aside to let Jack in.

“Let me guess…couldn’t sleep?”

Jack set the coffee and donuts down on Daniel’s coffee table and turned to face him. “Actually, I slept well. How about you?”

“Well, someone called me in the middle of the night, so…”

Jack held out one of the cups of coffee. Daniel took it without thinking and his towel slipped and fell to the ground. It wasn’t like Jack hadn’t seen him naked before, after all they shared showers in the locker room at the SGC, but somehow this was different. He scrambled to pick the towel up, holding it in front of him while trying to hand the coffee back to Jack. “Let me…I need to get…dressed…Jack?”

Jack reached out, but didn’t take the coffee, instead he took the towel, pulling it away from Daniel’s nakedness. “Jack?”

Jack’s eyes snapped up to Daniel’s and Daniel didn’t recognize what he saw there. For a long moment, they just stared at one another, then Jack nodded, taking the coffee from Daniel’s hands and giving him back the towel. “Go get dressed Daniel.”

Daniel shook his head and retreated to his bedroom, emerging only when he’d managed to dress and clear his head a little. He had to be imagining things. Jack O’Neill wasn’t…he didn’t…but damn he’d looked like he’d wanted to kiss him.

“Jack, maybe we should talk.” Daniel finished buttoning his shirt and looked up to find Jack directly in front of him.

He didn’t say anything, only grabbed Daniel and pulled him close. His lips were rough, his kiss awkward, but passionate. Daniel gasped and Jack’s tongue made use of the space, sliding into Daniel’s mouth tasting of coffee and chocolate. They stumbled backward as Jack deepened the kiss, relaxing into it once Daniel hadn’t pulled away in shock. Daniel found his back against the wall, Jack’s hands in his hair. When Jack finally pulled back, his eyes were closed as he rested his forehead against Daniel’s. He was still holding him with a quiet desperation Daniel wasn’t accustomed to from Jack.

After a long silence, Daniel cleared his throat. “Jack?”

Jack’s eyes opened and he blinked a few times, suddenly dropping his hands and stepping back. “Sorry. I—I—I should go.”

Daniel reached out to catch his arm, pulling him back. “It’s early. We don’t have to be to work for at least an hour yet.” He let one hand rise up between them, caressing Jack’s cheek. "Don’t leave now.”

“Daniel—“

Daniel shook his head, bringing Jack’s hands to his waist. “Stay.” He smirked as the implications registered on Jack’s face.

“Yes sir.” Jack murmured as Daniel’s lips captured his.

“I like the sound of that.” Daniel whispered.


End file.
